Bleach: The IM Chronicles
by Flurry of Freezing Flames
Summary: I know the idea is overplayed too much, but I got fed up with reading other peoples' stories and made my own. Please read and tell me what you think. I don't even think a summary is needed for this crap, do you?
1. PrefaceCharacter Screen Names

_**Preface- Character Screen Names**_

_**A/N:**__ Alright, now this is just completely random to put up. I know the idea is sorely worn out, but I decided that I would make one just to see how it does. All characters I have figured out Screen Names for will be listed here, and any others that I think up will be listed in the chapter they first appear in. Also, characters such as Ichigo's Inner Hollow (henceforth known as Shiro) will have Screen Names, and this is a story that takes place where everyone is human, but the unique personalities remain intact._

_One more thing: I hate that the Grimmjow's last name in the English Dub is Jaggerjack. I like it as Jeagerjaques because it sounds a lot cooler. Now, onto the Screen Name listings._

_**Screen Name-**__ Corresponding Character_

_**KuroBlade5-**__ Ichigo Kurosaki_

_**CrazyGoatReaper20-**__ Isshin Kurosaki_

_**ShiroBlade5-**__ Shiro Kurosaki _(For the Story's sake, Ichigo and him and twins)

_**SoccerChic12-**__ Karin Kurosaki_

_**CookingSis12-**__ Yuzu Kurosaki_

_**IceDancer110-**__ Rukia Kuchiki_

_**LionMod10-**__ Kon Karaku _(Hey, he needs a last name, right?)

_**ScienceSneak100-**__ Kisuke Urahara_

_**KittenSpeedGoddess101-**__ Yoruichi Shihoin_

_**BindingMastah98-**__ Tessai Tsukabishi_

_**HomeRunClub14-**__ Jinta Hanakari_

_**UFCFightingLuver11-**__ Ururu Tsumugiya_

_**BirdyMod191-**__ Lirin Chido_

_**TurtleMod182- **__Noba Chido_

_**RabbitMod271-**__ Kurodo Chido (All three of them are related)_

_**BustyPrincess15-**__ Orihime Inoue_

_**QuincyHeir?08-**__ Uryu Ishida_

_**GiganteDiablo150-**__ Sado 'Chad' Yasutora_

_**HiddenDragon07-**__ Tatsuki Arisawa_

_**HyperTarget999-**__ Keigo Asano_

_**FormalFriend694-**__ Mizuiro Kojima_

_**LezzyChi804-**__ Chizuru Honsho_

_**ScatteredTeacher021-**__ Misato Ochi_

_**SpiritLaughter931-**__ Don Kanonji_

_**BaldyLuv80-**__ Mizuho Asano_

_**TrueQuincyHeir88-**__ Ryuken Ishida_

_**MesserDich-**__ Jin Kariya_

_**DalkMetallic49-**__ Go Koga_

_**FieryBitto09-**__ Yoshino Soma_

_**GuhlWater01-**__ Ho Aquarius_

_**GuntherWater02-**__ Ban Aquarius_

_**FriedViper777-**__ Ryo Utagawa_

_**RitzFlower429-**__ Mabashi Hanabira_

_**ShadowGessel545-**__ Ugaki Tsukoyo_

_**NiederProtection977-**__ Yoshi Satoishi_

_**GroundBaura000-**__ Sawatari Igaki_

_**PharaohMask001-**__ Shinji Hirako_

_**StarAfro770-**__ Love Aikawa_

_**BerserkerMask003-**__ Kensei Muguruma_

_**InsectoidMask004- **__Mashiro Kuna_

_**LazyMask005- **__Rose Otoribashi_

_**PhatMask006-**__ Hiyori Sarugaki_

_**BindingApprentice382-**__ Hachigen Ushoda_

_**HornyMask008-**__ Lisa Yadomaru_

_**OldButYoung9999-**__ Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryusai_

_**SpanishMustache0213-**__ Chojiro Sasakibe_

_**BumblebeeStinger721- **__Soi Fon_

_**BigN'Burly023-**__ Marechiyo Omaeda_

_**KitsuneGrin9-**__ Gin Ichimaru_

_**HeavyLifter544-**__ Izuru Kira_

_**VengefulFlame711-**__ Shusuke Amagai_

_**BoomerangThrow912-**__ Makoto Kifune_

_**HealingRay110-**__ Retsu Unohana_

_**SilverHealer6-**__ Isane Kotetsu_

_**HealingFriend132-**__ Hanataro Yamada_

_**HypnosisGenius115-**__ Sosuke Aizen_

_**LoyalLieutenant083-**__ Momo Hinamori_

_**OneThousandCherries1000-**__ Byakuya Kuchiki_

_**BaboonKingZabimaru10-**__ Renji Abarai_

_**LoyalistDog9231-**__ Sajin Komamura_

_**DrunkenGeezer122-**__ Tetsuzaemon Iba_

_**BrotherGuardian0128-**__ Jirobo Ikkanzaka_

_**IluvsMySake0212-**__ Shunsui Kyoraku_

_**SeriousKeeper0312-**__ Nanao Ise_

_**IhatesKilling937-**__ Shuhei Hisagi_

_**BlindManTyping001-**__ Kaname Tosen_

_**HyorinmaruGuardian0643-**__ Toshiro Hitsugaya_

_**DrunkenBeauty880-**__ Rangiku Matsumodo_

_**PsychoticFighter1221-**__ Kenpachi Zeraki_

_**CrazySmallPerson0815-**__ Yachiru Kusajishi_

_**BaldKendoMastah932-**__ Ikkaku Madarame_

_**BeautifulObssessed073-**__ Yumichika Ayasegawa_

_**BlindingHatred0443-**__ Maki Ichinose_

_**PsychoProfessor0918-**__ Mayuri Kurotsuchi_

_**GuineaPigOfScience753-**__ Nemu Kurotsuchi_

_**SicklyListener0482-**__ Jushiro Ukitake_

_**ConfuzzledLieutenant512-**__ Kiyone Kotetsu_

_**GoateeLieutenant668-**__ Sentaro Kotsubaki_

_**BlackHairedIchigo001-**__ Kaien Shiba_

_**GuardianOfTheGate0029-**__ Jidanbo Ikkanzaka_

_**BonnieLuv732-**__ Ganju Shiba_

_**FireworksSister944-**__ Kukaku Shiba_

_**EmoGuy1-**__ Ulquiorra Cifer_

_**DiamondSkin322-**__ Noitra Jiruga_

_**PanteraFighter555-**__ Grimmjow Jeagerjaques_

_**AllSeeingEyes08-**__ Zommari Leroux_

_**CannibalisticScience88-**__ Syazel Apporo Granz_

_**TwoFacedChameleon563-**__ Aaroniero Arruruerie_

_**CeroGeneral0-**__ Yammy Rialgo_

_**PlayfulGal09-**__ Nel/Neliel Tu Oderschvank_

_**MemoriesNeeded772-**__ Senna Mirokumaru_

_**Hyorinmaru'sTwin265-**__ Sojiro Kusaka_

_**A/N:**_ Alright, here's everybody so far. As you can see, I have only neglected some of the Espada only because I don't know what their personalities are like. Also, I am not putting in any of the Fraccion and Numeros, as well as the Privaron Espada. I have also put in characters that I know have died but would like to have in the story for reasons that I don't even know (and I'm the author, lol). I will be posting the next chapter along with this one, so if you don't see the story as having two chapters, refresh the page around every five minutes until it shows up.

_**Next Time:**_ The first official chapter will feature Ichigo, Shiro, Rukia, Kaien, Renji, Byakuya and Yoruichi. I will not put anything about what the chapter is about, because I have not yet written it. Please, though, enjoy the story and please review as to what you think of it.


	2. Fighting With A Chance Of Love

_**Chapter One**_

_**Fighting With A Chance of Love**_

_**Characters w/Screen Names Featured In This Chapter...**_

_**KuroBlade5-**__ Ichigo Kurosaki_

_**ShiroBlade5-**__ Shiro Kurosaki_

_**IceDancer110-**__ Rukia Kuchiki_

_**KittenSpeedGoddess101-**__ Yoruichi Shihoin_

_**OneThousandCherries1000-**__ Byakuya Kuchiki_

_**BaboonKingZabimaru10-**__ Renji Abarai_

_**BlackHairedIchigo001-**__ Kaien Shiba_

_KuroBlade5 has signed on..._

_ShiroBlade5 has signed on..._

_BaboonKingZabimaru10 has signed on..._

_IceDancer110 has signed on..._

**IceDancer110:** _Hi, Ichigo! Hi, Renji! Oh, hello, Shiro._

**ShiroBlade5:**_ WTF do you mean 'oh, hello, Shiro'? I should kill you, you little fucking bitch!_

**KuroBlade5:**_ Shiro, shut the fuck up! Rukia, why did you leave us all at school?_

**IceDancer110:**_ I didn't want to wait up for the three of you since you had detention. I decided to go home with Orihime._

**BaboonKingZabimaru10:** _That wasn't very nice, Rukia!_

**IceDancer110:** _Go to hell, Renji. I didn't have to wait up for you to begin with. It was your problem, getting into that fight with Grimmjow._

**KuroBlade5:** _No, it wasn't us who started the fight. He's the one who came up to us and punched Shiro._

**ShiroBlade5:** _Yeah, he hit me first! We only retaliated because we thought there weren't any teachers there._

**IceDancer110:** _Well, that isn't my problem, is it? No, it's yours, which means that you are to blame. You all know that if Grimmjow tries to start anything with you, you tell Miss. Ochi so she can call his parole officer and he'll get sent away for assault._

**ShiroBlade5:** _Well, Rukia, that's what you would have done, since ur a midget!_

**IceDancer110:** _SHIRO!!! You just wait until I see you in school tomorrow, I'll beat your ass!_

**ShiroBlade5:** _Only if your foot can reach my ass, shortie!_

**IceDancer110:** _You horse!_

**ShiroBlade5:** _FUCK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_ShiroBlade5 has signed off..._

**KuroBlade5:** _Look at wut u did, Rukia! Now I'll have 2 calm him down. You know how he gets when anyone mentions horses._

**BaboonKingZabimaru10:** _ROFLMAO!!! good job, Rukia. Well, I have to go if I want to finish my homework by tomorrow, even though I probably won't even attempt it. Byez!_

_KuroBlade5 has signed off..._

_BaboonKingZabimaru10 has signed off..._

**IceDancer110:** Great, now I'm all alone.

_OneThousandCherries1000 has signed on..._

_KittenSpeedGoddess101 has signed on..._

**IceDancer110:** _Hello, Big Brother_

**OneThousandCherries1000:** _Hello, Rukia. Shouldn't you be studying instead of being on the computer talking to those miscreant friends of yours?_

_BlackHairedIchigo001 has signed on..._

**BlackHairedIchigo001:** _hello, everyone! Oh, it's only Yoruichi, Byakuya and Rukia._

**IceDancer110:** _If you're looking for Ichigo, Shiro and Renji, they just left._

**BlackHairedIchigo001:** _Damn it! Oh well, I'll get going then. Sorry I can't stay longer._

**IceDancer110:** _Bye, Kaien! Bye, Big Brother! Bye, Yoruichi!_

**KittenSpeedGoddess101:** _See you later, Rukia._

_BlackHairedIchigo001 has signed off..._

_IceDancer110 has signed off..._

**KittenSpeedGoddess101:** _Well, Byakuya, we're all alone now. Wut do you want 2 do?_

**OneThousandCherries1000:** _Nothing that would be going through your mind, Yoruichi. My heart only belongs to Hisana._

**KittenSpeedGoddess101:** _Who is dead._

**OneThousandCherries1000:** _I don't care. Hisana was the only one who I let in, and because of that, I no longer have a wife and can never feel love again. Goodbye, Yoruichi._

_OneThousandCherries1000 has signed off..._

**KittenSpeedGoddess101:** _Damn it! Now, I have to find some way I can get him to fall for me, but what can I do?_

_ScienceSneak100 has signed on..._

**ScienceSneak100:** _May I offer some assistance?_

**KittenSpeedGoddess101:** _Urahara, get out of here! I don't want to talk to you after what you did to me last night._

**ScienceSneak100:** _I'm sorry! I didn't mean to. Please, just forgive me and come home!_

**KittenSpeedGoddess101:** _NO!!!_

_KittenSpeedGoddess101 has signed off..._

**ScienceSneak100:** _Great, now I have to find some way to get Yoruichi to fall for me again. Man, this sucks._

_ScienceSneak100 has signed off..._

_**A/N:**_ Here's chapter one! I hope you all enjoyed it, I know I enjoyed writing it. I actually wanted Kaien to have a bigger part, but I had already written past his original appearance point, so I put him where he would be disappointed that he missed the rest of the guys. And, yes, Grimmjow is on Parole (sorry to all you Grimmjow fans, since I love him too. But, he's the type to be like Kenpachi, but still more under control, so I put him on parole. When Kenpachi first appears, he'll be IMing from jail (don't know how he manages it, but who cares?). I hope you will be with me for the next chapter.

_**Next Time:**_ Ichigo, Shiro, Rukia, Orihime, Tatsuki, Keigo, Ikkaku, Mizuiro, Chad, Uryu, Chizuru, Miss. Ochi, Mizuho Asano, Ryuken Ishida, Isshin Kurosaki, Karin and Yuzu will all be in the next chapter, so hopefully it will be a lot longer than this one.


	3. AIM Conversational Overload

_**Chapter Two**_

_**Aim Conversational Overload**_

_**Characters W/Screen Names Featured In This Chapter:**_

_**KuroBlade5- **Ichigo Kurosaki_

_**ShiroBlade5-** Shiro Kurosaki_

_**BaboonKingZabimaru10-** Renji Abarai_

_**IceDancer110-** Rukia Kuchiki_

_**BustyPrincess15-** Orihime Inoue_

_**HiddenDragon07-** Tatsuki Arisawa_

_**HyperTarget999-** Keigo Asano_

_**BaldKendoMastah932-** Ikkaku Madarame_

_**BeautifulObssessed073-** Yumichika Ayasegawa_

_**FormalFriend694-** Mizuiro Kojima_

_**GiganteDiablo150-** Sado 'Chad' Yasutora_

_**QuincyHeir?08-** Uryu Ishida_

_**LezzyChi804-** Chizuru Honsho_

_**ScatteredTeacher021-** Misato Ochi_

_**BaldyLuv80-** Mizuho Asano_

_**TrueQuincyHeir88-** Ryuken Ishida_

_**CrazyGoatReaper20-** Isshin Kurosaki_

_**SoccerChic12-** Karin Kurosaki_

_**CookingSis12-** Yuzu Kurosaki_

_KuroBlade5 has signed on…_

_ShiroBlade5 has signed on…_

_ShiroBlade5 has joined the IM conversation..._

_BaboonKingZabimaru10 has signed on..._

_BaboonKingZabimaru10 has joined the IM conversation..._

_IceDancer110 has signed on..._

_IceDancer110 has joined the IM conversation..._

**KuroBlade5:**_ Hey guys. So, what did you guys think of school today?_

**ShiroBlade5:**_ I don't know what the fuck you guys are thinking, agreeing to go to that farm. It was a __HORSE farm, damnit!_

**IceDancer110:**_ It's your fault for getting your permission slip signed. The slip did say it was a horse farm._

**ShiroBlade5:**_ No it didn't! It said that the place was an _**_Equestrian_**_ center, not a horse farm!_

**BaboonKingZabimaru10:**_ Equestrian means horse, idiot. Plus, what is your problem with them? Horses are wonderful animals, although not as much as baboons and other members of the great ape families._

**ShiroBlade5:**_ Because I'm the horse! I am the horse to Ichigo's fucking King!_

**ShiroBlade5:**_ And no one wants to hear about your very romantic relationship with that ape of a girl Tatsuki._

**BaboonKingZabimaru10:**_... Wait, what the fuck was that, Shiro? Maybe we should have let Grimmjow take you on alone the other day after all._

**IceDancer110:**_..._

**KuroBlade5:**_ ROFLMFAO... That's priceless! WTF is that really supposed to mean? I mean, I don't consider my self a king and you're not a horse in my eyes. I mean, you are my brother Shiro, and I do care about you._

_BustyPrincess15 has signed on..._

_BustyPrincess15 has joined the IM conversation..._

_HiddenDragon07 has signed on..._

_HiddenDragon07 has joined the IM conversation..._

**BustyPrincess15:**_ Hi guys, what's going... OH, that's so cute, Ichigo!_

**KuroBlade5:**_ What are you talking about, I'm only trying to make him feel better..._

**HiddenDragon07:**_ Bullshit, Ichigo. I always knew you had a soft side to you, but I never knew it would be a twincest relationship. I thought you wanted Rukia?_

**KuroBlade5:**_ TATSUKI! Shut up!_

**ShiroBlade5:**_ Hey, Karate-bitch, shut the fuck up! No one wants to hear you're somehow belittling and very sadistic witty banter. We are not gay, alright? We're both straight as an arrow._

_QuincyHeir?08 has signed on..._

_QuincyHeir?08 has joined the IM conversation..._

_GiganteDiablo150 has signed on..._

_GiganteDiablo150 has joined the IM conversation..._

**QuincyHeir?08:**_ What the hell has been going on in this chat? Why is Shiro calling himself a horse? Who's gay?_

**GiganteDiablo150:**_ Uryu, I think the root of the conversation going this far is that Shiro has a paranoia about himself being a horse while Ichigo is a King, and thus Shiro is Ichigo's bitch. But, Orihime and Tatsuki entering the chat have twisted the entire conversation into saying that Ichigo is gay for Shiro while revealing Ichigo's love for Rukia and putting it out in the open, which then breeds the argument that both Ichigo and Shiro are both straight._

**QuincyHeir?08:**_..._

**BaboonKingZabimaru10:**_..._

**HiddenDragon07:**_..._

_**BustyPrincess15:**..._

**IceDancer110:**_ Chad, how the hell do you find ways to make our conversations sound like such a soap opera?_

**GiganteDiablo150:**_ I don't find a way to do that, it's just how the conversations go. Basically, you guys could get your own show just to bring all these to life. You guys would be rich, really. Best reality show that could ever be thought of._

**KuroBlade5:**_ Would we be better than the Jersey Shore?_

**IceDancer110:**_ Ichigo! Shut up. Also, I am right here, so tell me, even if it's not face-to-face._

**KuroBlade5:**_ Tell you what? Plus, you live in my closet while Shiro is doing all this from the closet he sleeps in near his BED!_

**ShiroBlade5:**_ The bed isn't comfortable. Rukia has the right idea to sleep in the closet._

**BaboonKingZabimaru10:**_ -_- And this is the first time I'm hearing this why?_

**ShiroBlade5:**_ Because you are not supposed to know. It's private information._

**QuincyHeir?08:**_ Oh, like Ichigo's love for Rukia was supposed to be private?_

**KuroBlade5:**_ Guys, seriously shut the fuck up! Oh, is that what you wanted me to tell you Rukia? Whether I love you or not?_

_IceDancer110 has left the IM conversation..._

_IceDancer110 has signed off..._

**KuroBlade5:**_ Oh, shit. Guys, I'm gonna go. Rukia and I have a lot to talk about. Shiro, please stay in your closet at least until dinner is ready, alright. Bye._

_KuroBlade5 has left the IM conversation..._

_KuroBlade5 has signed off..._

**ShiroBlade5:**_ He is so whipped._

**BaboonKingZabimaru10:**_Yup. That he is. SO, I'm gonna go too. This IM is a little too crowded. See you all tomorrow for lunch, right?_

**HiddenDragon07:**_ Of course, babe. Behave yourself._

**BaboonKingZabimaru10:**_ I will, Suki. Bye everyone._

_BaboonKingZabimaru10 has left the IM conversation..._

_BaboonKingZabimaru10 has signed off..._

**HiddenDragon07:**_ Well, I guess there's nothing more for me to talk about. I already belittled Ichi and his psycho brother. Talk to y'all later._

_HiddenDragon07 has left the IM conversation..._

_HiddenDragon07 has signed off..._

_HyperTarget999 has signed on..._

_HyperTarget999 has joined the IM conversation..._

_FormalFriend694 has signed on..._

_FormalFriend694 has joined the IM conversation..._

**HyperTarget999:**_ Hey, everybody! Wait, where did Ichigo go? He told me he'd be on for most of the night. Oh no, he's out with some floozy of a girl without me, isn't he?_

**FormalFriend694:**_ Get a grip on yourself, Mr. Asano. He's probably just bored from the rest of the conversation... Nevermind, this conversation would create the most popular sitcom of all time, much better than the Jersey Shore. I could possibly get this set up as a reality show, actually, I just have to make a few calls._

**QuincyHeir?08:**_ Mizuiro, I know we don't know each other very well personally, but how old is your oldest current girlfriend, exactly?_

**FormalFriend694:**_ Well, the oldest is thirty-one and she is the youngest head of a TV network in history._

**QuincyHeir?08:**_..._

**BustyPrincess15:**_... Well, I guess that this wouldn't be too bad to be a TV show, would it Uryu? Chad?_

**GiganteDiablo150:**_ I have no problem with it. It would be utter reality and it would eventually turn into probably the shortest-running soap opera on TV._

**QuincyHeir?08:**_ I got to go now, guys. My father is home and you know how he is. See you all tomorrow for lunch._

_QuincyHeir?08 has left the IM conversation..._

_QuincyHeir?08 has signed off..._

**BustyPrincess15:**_ Everyone fun to talk to has left already. You know what though, I have to go too. I don't want to be on when you-know-who decides to sign on and torment me without Tatsuki around._

_BustyPrincess15 has left the IM conversation..._

_BustyPrincess15 has signed off..._

_ScatteredTeacher021 has signed on..._

_ScatteredTeacher02 has joined the IM conversation..._

_LezzyChi804 has signed on..._

_LezzyChi804 has joined the IM conversation..._

**LezzyChi804:**_ Orihime~ Wait, where is my beautiful princess? She hasn't already left has she? OH, man._

**ScatteredTeacher021:**_ Well everyone, I can see this has become quite the conversation. I have never seen you freak out so much, Shiro. I hope you can get over your little fear of horses so you can fully enjoy life._

**ShiroBlade5:**_ Miss. Ochi? What are you doing online talking to students? Can't this be considered harassment?_

**ScatteredTeacher021:**_Well, I needed to get this information to you guys. Apparently, the gym teacher has __been carted off to jail, and his girlfriend and daughter want all of you guys to visit him at some point, because he loves all of you guys a lot, from what she told me._

**ShiroBlade5:**_ The gym teacher? You mean Kenpachi is finally in jail? Wow, it was only a matter of time. Please tell me Grimmjow went with him!_

**ScatteredTeacher021:**_ No, I'm sorry Shiro, but Grimmjow will be in class with us on Monday._

**ShiroBlade5: **_FUCK!_

**ScatteredTeacher021:**_ Shiro! Language._

**ShiroBlade5:**_ Sorry, Miss. Ochi._

**HyperTarget999:**_ Well, this has been fun, but I have to go before my sister gets home. She'll instantly want to get on anyway. Bye._

_HyperTarget999 has left the IM conversation..._

_HyperTarget999 has signed off..._

**FormalFriend694:**_ I, too, must take my leave. I have a date tonight._

_FormalFriend694 has left the IM conversation..._

_FormalFriend694 has signed off..._

**ScatteredTeacher021:**_ Well, see you all on Monday. Bye now._

_ScatteredTeacher021 has left the IM conversation..._

_ScatteredTeacher021 has signed off..._

**LezzyChi804:**_ Bye, Shiro!_

_LezzyChi804 has left the IM conversation..._

_LezzyChi804 has signed off..._

**ShiroBlade5:**_ And then there was one..._

_BaldKendoMastah932 has signed on..._

_BaldKendoMastah932 has joined the IM conversation..._

_BeautifulObssessed073 has signed on..._

_BeautifulObssessed073 has joined the IM conversation..._

_BaldyLuv80 has signed on..._

_BaldyLuv80 has joined the IM conversation..._

**BaldKendoMastah932:**_ Yumichika, why is it that whenever we sign on, nobody cool is on to talk to?_

**BeautifulObssessed073:**_ I don't have a clue, Ikkaku._

**ShiroBlade5:**_ Hey, assholes, I'm here._

**BaldKendoMastah932:**_Yeah, yeah. Where's your brother?_

**ShiroBlade5:**_ He's trying to tell Rukia he loves her, I would think._

**BaldKendoMastah932:**_ Really, with Neliel, Tia, and Rangiku wanting him? Why would he choose the tiny one?_

**BeautifulObssessed073:**_ Ikkaku! Rukia is just as beautiful as any of those other girls, she just hasn't blossomed yet. She's what they call a late bloomer._

**BaldyLuv80:**_ Ikkaku, my love!_

**BaldKendoMastah932:**_ Shit, gotta go. Sorry Yumichika, but I have to go see how Coach is doing._

_BaldKendoMastah932 has left the IM conversation..._

_BaldKendoMastah932 has signed off..._

**BaldyLuv80:**_ Oh, he doesn't love me enough yet, does he?_

**BeautifulObssessed073:**_ He does, he just doesn't realize it yet. Also, the coach at our old high school just got put into jail for picking a street fight with a police officer. We care about him very much, and we think of him as a father and his daughter is like our little sister, albeit being hot enough to stretch those limits* _(See Author's Note at end of chapter)_. I should get off too, just to go show the coach that I care enough to visit him right away as well._

_BeautifulObssessed073 has left the IM conversation..._

_BeautifulObssessed073 has signed off..._

**BaldyLuv80:**_ I guess I should go too._

_BaldyLuv80 has left the IM conversation..._

_BaldyLuv80 has signed off..._

_TrueQuincyHeir88 has signed on..._

_TrueQuincyHeir88 has joined the IM conversation..._

_CrazyGoatReaper20 has signed on..._

_CrazyGoatReaper20 has joined the IM conversation..._

_SoccerChic12 has signed on..._

_SoccerChic12 has joined the IM conversation..._

**SoccerChic12:**_ Hi, Shiro, hi Dad. Hi, Mr. Ishida._

**TrueQuincyHeir88:**_ Hello, Karin. How are you. I hope you're doing good, even with your idiot of a father._

**CrazyGoatReaper20:**_ Hey, I raised the girls basically by myself, Ryuken. Don't belittle me. Now, you wanted to talk to me about something earlier?_

**TrueQuincyHeir88:**_ Yes, it has to do with your blood tests that you wanted me to run for you, even though you have a blood test lab down at your small clinic._

**CrazyGoatReaper20:**_ Yes, but yours is much better than mine and I respect you enough to ask for a favor occasionally. So, what happened with it?_

**TrueQuincyHeir88:**_ Well, it seems that you're fine, but I am running some extra tests, to make sure all is well with you, old friend._

**CrazyGoatReaper20:**_ Alright then. I wish we could all hang out again like in the old days. You, me and Urahara. Ah, those were the days._

**TrueQuincyHeir88: **_I believe we have different opinions as to what 'good times' are, but I do agree, those days were very good indeed. Well, since my news has been delivered, I must be going. I'll keep in touch._

_TrueQuincyHeir88 has left the IM conversation..._

_TrueQuincyHeir88 has signed off..._

**CrazyGoatReaper20:**_ Well then, Karin I will be going as well. And Shiro! Behave yourself in school. I do not want Miss. Ochi calling me at all times during the day just because you keep getting into fights._

**ShiroBlade5:**_ Alright, dad._

_CrazyGoatReaper20 has left the IM conversation..._

_CrazyGoatReaper20 has signed off..._

_CookingSis12 has signed on..._

_CookingSis12 has joined the IM conversation..._

**CookingSis12:**_ Shiro, Karin! Dinner is ready! Shiro, get Ichigo and Rukia, please._

**ShiroBlade5:**_ Of course, Yuzu. We'll be down shortly._

_SoccerChic12 has left the IM conversation..._

_SoccerChic12 has signed off..._

_CookingSis12 has left the IM conversation..._

_CookingSis12 has signed off..._

**ShiroBlade5:**_ Heh, then there was once again, one._

_ShiroBlade5 has left the IM conversation..._

_ShiroBlade5 has signed off..._

**_A/N:_** I am not dead, I just had nothing going on in my head for this story. Now though, it's done. So, lots of fun, and still a lot of drama-like stuff. Well, that's how it rolled out. This one came to me as I went along, and I also added a few more characters into the chapter so I could put the situations a little more in-depth. Now, about the obvious Yachiru reference in Yumichika's speech. She is a year younger than everyone else in the school, except for Yumichika and Ikkaku (who already graduated) and she's just shorter than Rukia by about an inch or two. Her body, though, filled out at the right time, and she now is one hot little lady (excuse the pun) Her breasts, which is why Yumichika and Ikkaku find it hard to resist thinking of her as a sister, are bigger than Rangiku's. Which, in anime, is the total scheme of things, because in anime boobs are basically huge and probably actually made of pudding, which would explain a lot.

_**Next Time:**_ The cast includes Ichigo, Rukia, Shiro, Renji, Tatsuki, Chad, Uryu, Orihime, and Yoruichi. Also, Urahara just because he still has to try winning Yoruichi back. Maybe the secret of why she was trying to go after Byakuya in chapter one will finally be revealed. I don't know though, it may happen, it may not.


End file.
